


Pages and Paragraphs

by HeyThereKillMeNow



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: :kekw:, Bad Poetry, Bad Writing, Crying, Dadza, F, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jack manifold saves the day, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love songs, Lover dies, M/M, Oops, Ph1lza minecraft is great at advice, Poetry, Sad Wilbur Soot, Sobbing, Strangers to Lovers, Why Did I Write This?, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur breaks down on stream, Wilbur falls in love and its cute, it's sad, jack manifold - Freeform, lying, tommyinnit is a child, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyThereKillMeNow/pseuds/HeyThereKillMeNow
Summary: wilbur soot x reader / oc i guess,, the "reader" is just gonna kinda be a projection of me but the story is more focused on Wilbur anyway,,  Hamilton references might be here a ton but idk hahaha haha a a haha aha ha----------wilbur spends too much time in a library that feels like home, reading any book that would catch his eye. then one day what he sees in the shelves isn't a book, it's a poet, who writes into his heart and before he knows it, the fairy-tale they've been reading together seems more and more like reality. secrets and puzzles follow but land quite literally at a dead end.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pages and Paragraphs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First Post here on ao3 I DO A LOT OF WILBUR CONTENT HAHA I'm also on wattpad (same name) in case stuff fails  
> There's gonna be a lot of poetry in this book so get ready :)

"Guys I'm so sorry you have to see me like this I'm just-god I'm so sorry" Wilbur rambled, trying to stop more tears from spilling out as he desperately wiped them away with his sleeve. "Here, I'll start from the beginning for you" 

he smiled slightly as memories of a better time came flooding back.

"it all started in a small library"

it all started in a small library, well, it was actually quite a large one, very very large, but you'd only find it if you knew where to look. it was run by a nice old couple who had more books than they knew what to do with, the old dusty shelves were full to the brim with every genre you could think of. tables were scattered around the place, around quiet corners, and in cozy cranny's. there was the occasional window seat on the 2nd and 3d floor, soft old cushions laying next to intricate glass panes that gave a wonderful view of the surrounding scenery. not many people visited the library, but it was mostly due to how old all the books were. every single one had an impressive date on it, and it wouldn't be unusual to read something written in the 1800s.

and Wilbur was drawn to the library like an overboard sailor stuck in a siren's call.

maybe it was the charm of the old books or being able to see how writing progressed over time, the way the library was so homely feeling, hours would pass and he'd still be there late into the night, reading whatever caught his eye until he'd realize how little time he had left to get home and return to his schedule. 

there was a feature of the library that Wilbur most enjoyed,

it never really shut.

the couple that ran it only lived next door to it, and could check in any time they wanted, so they saw no reason to shut it at night. Wilbur had known the couple for a few years now, he was a regular at the library, coming about 3 or more times a week, it was like a second home. sometimes he'd take his guitar, and go to the 3rd floor, sitting in one of the warm windows writing songs about things he'd read. gently strumming the strings of his guitar, the soft melodies he made serving as a lullaby to anyone fortunate enough to hear them as they scoured the endless shelves and piles of books.

the library was a dream, it was no wonder that Wilbur would sigh as he left, it was almost magical, a fantasy-like place that you'd only hear things of in fairy tales; tall winding oak stairs and piles of books along the floor, even hidden rooms to find if you looked hard enough. And Wilbur did sigh, as he left his blissful paradise. he walked home with a head full of thoughts dreams, and schemes as the harsh winter wind nipped at his skin. it was late November, before he knew it Christmas would be there, a whole year had flashed before his eyes. 

he arrived home shortly after, quickly readying himself to stream, realizing he was slightly late and mentally kicking himself for the lecture he'd get from Tommy about timing. the stream went well, but Wilbur was exhausted by the end of it and the only thing he could think of was sleep as he stumbled over to his bed.

Wilbur settled into his bed, letting the comforting warmth wash over him as his eyes fluttered shut, embracing the fact that it would take a while before he finally got to sleep.  
\------------  
He woke up with a sigh. He'd sighed a lot recently. Wilbur groaned as he sat up, stretching his arms out tiredly and throwing his head back with a yawn.

He got up, dressed, and dragged himself up the stairs from his room into the kitchen standing like a human zombie as he poured cereal into a bowl, completely oblivious to his roommates sitting at the table looking at him. "hhh...ugh toast? Toast." Wilbur mumbled to himself subconsciously, and the others were trying as hard as they could to not laugh. He got out the bread, put it in the toaster, and poured milk into his cereal as he waited. 

Wilbur stared mindlessly at the toaster as time ticked by, the clock in the background seeming louder than ever as it moved slowly. Suddenly the toast sprung up out of the toaster and Wilbur jumped with a started shriek.

The other two at the table erupted into fits of laughter as Wilbur struggled to catch his breath, hands on his chest feeling his erratic heartbeat. "H-holy sh-it" Wilbur laughed along with the other two, the adrenaline fully waking him up.

"It's going to be a long day"

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter <3 follow me on twitter! I'm kinda funny :) and i do quirky things @Ramen_loverr  
> I'm gonna update this soon a ha ha  
> -98


End file.
